Rory Gilmore
Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore is played by Alexis Bledel. She is the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. Early History Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore is the only daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and the first born daughter of Christopher Hayden. She was born on October 8, 1984, at 4:03 a.m. Rory shares her mother's taste for many of the same things, such as junk food, coffee, movies, and music. Though originally born in Hartford, Connecticut, Lorelai raised Rory in Stars Hollow where her mother originally worked as a maid at the Independence Inn. Rory didn't have much contact with her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, until she started Chilton. School Years Stars Hollow High School Rory spent her first year of high school attending Stars Hollow High School, however, almost all of that took place before the show began filming. In the first episode she found out that she had been accepted to Chilton and finished out the rest of that week at SHH before transferring. Chilton Rory attended the prestigious Chilton Prep for her sophomore, junior, and senior years of high school. To pay tuition, Lorelai asked her estranged parents for help. They agreed to pay on one condition: for Lorelai and Rory come to their house every Friday night for dinner, at 7 o'clock sharp. This tradition continued after graduation as Richard and Emily agreed to pay for Rory's college tuition as well (and even continued after her financial obligation to them had ended). The school was run by Headmaster Charleston who informed Rory on her first day that she was likely to fail at Chilton and that the Gilmore name would earn her no favors. Rory had a rocky start at Chilton, receiving her first D on a paper in Max Medina's class. Mr. Medina, Rory's English professor, took a special interest in Rory and even dated (and became engaged to) Lorelai for the majority of the first season. After receiving the D, Rory spent hours studying for a Shakespeare exam for which she was late, due to the fact that a deer hit her car, and was not allowed to take (The Deer Hunters). After this, Rory learned to cope with the demands of Chilton. She finished her first year in the top 3% of her class and went on to graduate as Valedictorian. While at Chilton, Rory met many people; Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Tristan to name a few. Yale At the beginning of the series, Rory was on the track to attending Harvard but when the time for decision came Yale turned out to be the better choice. In the 4th season Rory began, but took a semester off in her junior year when Mitchum Huntzberger told her she did not have what it took to be a journalist. However, she returned to Yale for the spring semester and graduated the following year. After graduation, she took a job following the Obama campaign for an online magazine, and in the series finale she leaves for Iowa. Relationships Dean Forester Before leaving Stars Hollow High School, Rory met fellow schoolmate; her first boyfriend, Dean Forester. Dean gave Rory her first kiss in the episode Kiss and Tell in Doose's Market, where Dean worked for most of the series. Rory and Dean dated for most of season 1 until the episode Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers when Dean revealed that he's built Rory a car for their anniversary, and told her that he loved her. Rory reacts badly to this, stating that she needs time and this is a big step for her to take. The following episode, The Breakup, Part 2, Rory revealed that Dean broke up with her because she didn't tell him she loved him, too. This break, however, doesn't last long, in the final episode Love, Daisies and Troubadours Rory drops significant hints (like at the town meeting) that she misses Dean and really does love him, resulting him turning up at Chilton where Rory tells him that she loves him ("Dean!" "What?!" "Stop!" "Why?!" "Because I love you, you idiot!") and they get back together. They dated for all of season 2 but broke up in season 3 in the episode "They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?" because Rory had developed feelings for bad boy Jess Mariano. Rory later expressed regret about the relationship with Jess to her best friend Lane Kim; saying that, while she was initially attracted to Jess' intellectualism and his "bad boy nature," she had become used to Dean's reliability and affectionate nature. She expected Jess to treat her the same way, but she realizes he never would. Dean later starts dating a girl named Lindsay Lister. However, it is still obvious that he carries strong feelings for Rory. At his bachelor party on the night before his wedding to Lindsay, Dean expresses to Luke - a friend who cares to his drunken state - that he feels Rory is the only girl he can marry, later forgetting the statement. His attraction to her remains so strong that, at a party, when he discovers that Jess made her cry, he violently attacks Jess, resulting in a brawl between the two (in the end, Dean threw both the first and last punches of the fight). Dean remains close to Rory and, when it becomes clear to him that he's made a mistake in marrying Lindsay, who has forbidden him to see or talk to Rory after she overheard Rory badmouthing her to Lane in Doose's Market, he goes to Rory and they start an affair — Rory's first sexual experience. Lindsay eventually finds out about the affair when she finds a letter that Rory wrote to Dean about the whole experience in his jacket pocket, and angrily throws Dean out, which briefly complicates things with Rory. Dean decides to rekindle his romance with Rory (even though she now lives at Yale), much to the aggravation of many, including Luke and Rory's Grandparents, all of whom judge Dean unworthy of Rory. To make matters worse, Dean and Rory find their lives heading in completely different directions. With Rory rarely in Stars Hallow due to her life at Yale and Dean holding three jobs at once to make ends meet, the two of them rarely find time to spend together; both cancel date after date due to their commitments.The two finally find time for a date; it was planned that Dean would pick Rory up after a party that her grandparents planned to throw for her. However, the party was thrown with the sole purpose of introducing Rory to other prospective blue blooded boyfriends with business aspirations, including Rory's next boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. Rory enjoys herself at the party so much that she briefly forgets about her planned outing. She eventually remembers, and by the time she walks out to a furious Dean, the two realize that their lives were heading in different directions, and Dean ends their relationship for good.In his final appearance in "To Live And Let Diorama", Dean does not see Rory, but rather Luke. Dean relates his faulty relationship with Rory to Luke's with Lorelai, saying that ultimately, Luke would hold Lorelai back from whatever potential she may have. With this statement, Dean is never heard from again. Jess Mariano Jess's mother, Liz, sent Jess away to Stars Hollow, Connecticut to live with her brother, Luke Danes because she couldn't handle him and thought that Luke could. But Jess's arrival in Stars Hollow wasn't well received by the town at large. Luke has an even bigger problem controlling Jess's personal life while he's in Stars Hollow. Despite his actions, Jess's knowledge of books and pop culture eventually appeal to Rory Gilmore. They become friends despite others' disapproval, and Jess pursues Rory, despite her relationship with Dean. Jess leaves town for a while following a car accident which leaves Rory injured. Rory skips school to visit him in New York, where they officially say goodbye. Jess and Rory officially start dating after the local dance marathon when Dean tells Rory he knows she is interested in Jess and breaks up with her. Their relationship runs into trouble because of both Jess's and Rory's constant insecurities and difficulties communicating. Rory later confesses to her friend Lane Kim that, while she was initially attracted to Jess due to their similar interests, she was ultimately too used to Dean's affection and reliability, expecting Jess to treat her the same, only to realize that he never would. When Luke finds out that Jess would not be allowed to graduate from Stars Hollow High because he had cut too many classes, he tells Jess that he must repeat his senior year or leave. Unwilling to accept Luke's stipulations, Jess goes to Calforina to live with his father. Jess briefly returns to Stars Hollow in season four to steal back his car from Luke after his mom tells him Luke stole it from him nearly a year earlier. Jess also sees Rory several times, though every encounter ends with him giving her the cold shoulder. Jess leaves after telling her that he loves her. A few months later, Jess returns to Stars Hollow for his mother Liz's wedding. After the wedding, Jess visits Rory at Yale and asks her to run away with him. She declines. Two years later, a much more mature Jess returns to deliver a copy of the book he has written to Rory, explaining his new life working at an independent publishing company, and explaining that he could not have achieved any of his recent success had she not believed in him when they were teenagers. At the time, Rory had dropped out of Yale and moved into her grandparents house. They decide to get something to eat, but are interrupted by an agitated Logan, who invites himself along. During the reunion, Logan treats Jess ironically in the same way Jess's has teased Dean in the past. Jess walks out through the arguement with Logan. Although Rory goes after him, Jess refuses to stay. He is shocked that Rory is dating someone like Logan, and more importantly that she has dropped out of school with no plans for the future, and repeatedly demands to know what's going on, telling her "this isn't you, Rory, you know it isn't". His criticism and refusal to accept excuses make Rory take a serious look at her life, and are instrumental in her return to Yale. He then says this is a bad time for them to meet up, so he'll see her another time. Jess appeared for the final time in the Season 6 episode "The Real Paul Anka", where he, Luke and Rory meet again at the new book store/art gallery/publishing house in Philadelphia where Jess works. Rory and Jess exchange a kiss, but Rory tells Jess that she is still in love with Logan and only did it because she found out Logan had been with someone else while they were broken up. Jess is hurt at being used but says that she can tell Logan something happened. Logan Huntzberger Logan and Rory first meet when Logan and his friends pass by Rory and her friend Marty and Logan and his friends tease Marty and pay little attention to Rory. However, when Logan meets Rory for the first time in the hall he is captivated by her debate skills when she gives him a good lecture about how he treated Marty. Logan continues to debate with her and promises that he will always remember Rory. Rory at first thinks Logan is just a lazy rich boy, the kind of boy Lorelai has warned her about. However, slowly she changes her mind when she needs help on a article of a secret society that Logan is in called the Life and Death Brigade, she is fascinated by the club and is convinced to take a dangerous jump with Logan causing Rory to look at Logan in a new light. Logan also comforts Rory at a party after she and Dean break up. Rory soon has a crush on Logan, and while Logan admits he likes her as well he says he is not a commitment guy so they agree to a no strings relationship. During that relationship there are signs that they both want more like when Logan is jealous of Rory dating his friend Robert, Rory eventually decides the relationship is too much for her so she tries to end it. However, Logan, not wanting to lose Rory and caring about her more than any other girl, agrees to a monogamous relationship. Despite the dissaproval of his family and Rory dropping out of Yale, their relationship is stable until a break up in S6, though Rory doesn't think of it as a break up. Logan was threatened by the arrival of Jess in Season 6, even more so when he found out that Jess and Rory had been "high school sweethearts", and acted a little bit like Jess in comparison to Dean. After Rory argued with Logan about his behavior towards Jess and the aimlessness of their life together, they decided to "take a break". However, Logan saw this as a break up and proceeded to sleep with his older sister's friends for comfort. Logan is also known for making grand and romantic gestures (usually as an apology), such as purchasing a coffee cart and barista for Rory's own personal use. Rory loved the gifts but didn't give in until Logan swallowed his pride and went to Lorelai for help. He convinced Lorelai that they both had something in common because they hated Mitchum and Lorelai was impressed by Logan's moxie. Lorelai wrote a letter and Rory agreed to give Logan another chance. Logan proved himself even worthy more when he and Rory save the Newspaper under Paris's tyrannical reign. Rory and Logan have a good relationship and they even move in together after Paris's kicks Rory out of their apartment. They also go to Martha's Vineyard with Luke and Lorelai; and Luke looks at him in a new light when he helps Luke with a Valentine's gift. All is well until Rory found out that he had slept with his sister's friends just before Honor's wedding, which causes a more serious rupture. The rupture ends when Rory realizes that she can't get back at him with Jess because she still loves Logan, and it improves even more when Rory takes care of him after a base jumping accident in Costa Rica involving the Life and Death Brigade. At the end of Season 6, he is sent to London by his father to take charge of his family's business and, according to Mitchum, "set him on a path". Season 7 sees him acquiring an interest and penchant for his work (in London, then in New York), despite the distance Rory and Logan's relationship continues to grow. Logan surprises Rory with a moonlight picnic on the roof and even though Logan has a attractive co-worker in London he remains faithful. Logan is there for Rory when Richard has a heart attack he borrows a chopper and rushes to her side. He also tells Rory that he has trust in her when Rory admits she has a crush on a T.A. Later, after getting involved in a bad business venture that brings a lawsuit in Season 7, which causes some tension between Logan and Rory until Logan quits working for his father and Logan apologizes to Rory for neglecting her and work. They go to Stars Hollow and Lorelai finally begins to accept them. Logan asks Lorelai's permission to ask Rory to marry him. Logan proposes to Rory one episode later, but Rory asks for more time to think. Logan makes the offer one last time in the penultimate episode, at Rory's graduation from Yale, saying it's all or nothing. Rory still turns him down saying that even though she loves him she wants a wide open future, and Logan takes the ring back, and walks off. Logan does not make an appearance in the final episode, and the series ends with them still broken up. However, Matt had a deal to be back in S8 so there was more to be told in their story and Rory keeps the rocket Logan gives her in the beginning of the season inspired by the Long Morrow story on the Twilight zone giving hope to Rory and Logan fans. Appearances Rory appears in all episodes. Trivia *Rory always bites her lower lip after a kiss. Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Rory